


Valentine's Day The Martyr Complex

by Cxellover



Series: Doctor and Servant [11]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Marketplace Series - Laura Antoniou
Genre: Blood and Torture, Bondage, Flogging, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: Watson is at the mercy of his master while others look on
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Doctor and Servant [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/202808
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Valentine's Day The Martyr Complex

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, Not dead
> 
> Second this work is part of my Holmes/Watson series based on the Marketplace books by Laura Antonio who is an incredible author and a spiffy human being.
> 
> For the rest see the notes at the end

The man was tied to the wooden post. His hands above his head stretching his arms almost to their limits. Their feet were as well but a little more give to allow the man to stand but barely on the incredibly small platform he has been placed on. His eyes were covered with a leather blindfold and there was a well-used brown leather gag in his mouth.

A drop of sweat fell from his forehead and made its path down his face then his torso ending in his crotch where his cock and balls had the tied very carefully with the end going to the stained leather collar round his neck.

The sound in the room was the man’s panting breath as he tried to hold his body in place. The stress of this exercise was starting to tell on his body. He started to sag a bit from fatigue only to feel the sharp sting of a whip across his chest opening a wound that his sweat seems to gravitate making it sting the more.

“Now, now you know the rules,” said the voice of his Master, “You wanted a challenge.”

The man nodded and felt his private parts bounce with each move his head somehow tightening the cord around them. He blew air out around his gag in frustration. He knew he was better than this. He had suffered more in his life. This should be easy...

He could feel someone walked up to his left side and his good ear and said softly, “What am I going to do to you next. You look so lovely like this.” He felt a breeze as his Master blew in his ear and a shiver went through his body.

“Let’s see if we can up the tension.” He heard his Master walk across the room and then the sound of a handle to a crank split the air with the clunk of the gear falling in place. His arms were raised a little further and it became harder to breath as his torso stretched to its limit.

He felt the lash across his chest then thighs and finally across the exposed flesh of his underarms. He softly groaned after each one trying to keep his balance on the block he was standing on. He could feel the blood rolling down his body and mixing with the beads of sweat that were pouring off his body. The sting of where cut met salt caused a slight intake of breath. 

“Oh my,” came another voice in the room, “I didn’t know he was this responsive.”

“You have no idea what this man is capable of,” replied my Master, “He is a treasure. A tasty treasure.”

He felt a hand at his waist steading him and then he felt his Master’s tongue licking each wound slowly tasting his body and his blood. He held back a giggle because it would not do him good to giggle but the thought of the religious iconography of that moment amused him.

He felt his Master’s hand shift to his balls fondling them gently then giving them a light twist and tug at irregular intervals. He now groaned in earnest as his cock seem to expand more than he ever thought it could. The torture between pain and pleasure was exquisite and sent him to that space where there was nothing but him and his Master. He felt the leather cord being unwrapped from his balls and cock. The tugging and pulling and stroking continued.

He groaned his frustration as he tried to hold himself on the edge. He thought about his errands he needed to run and that tie he thought would look good with his brown suit. 

He heard his Master say in a rough voice of desire and passion, “Come!”

He could feel his release pouring out of his body and his legs go week under him as his orgasm had sent his body into ecstasy and his brain seem to just shut off. The world went red then black.

He awoke on a cot with his wounds tended to. He was covered with a soft grey blanket and had a soft pillow under his head. The room was dark for which he was grateful as he needed some time to collect himself.

He could hear two men talking in the next room.

“I must thank you for the demonstration brother. I do see what you see in him. He Is perfect for you and so…”

“Responsive? Oh you don’t know the half of it. He still surprised me.”

“Well wish him a Happy Valentine’s Day from me and thank him for the show.”

“I will. Oh, it was the second clerk who took the papers and framed the first one. He was jealous that he was overlooked for the job he wanted.”

“Figured as much. Glad to have it confirmed. Good night Sherlock. Come along Alphonso.”

He could hear them leave and the door closed.

His Master entered carrying only a candle into the room and placing on a table near his head.

He tried to sit up and a hand stopped him.

“Not yet my dear one. Give yourself some more time to recover. I am very proud of you and you will be rewarded for this evening.”

“I felt like this evening was a reward. I…” he had a hard time forming words so he grabbed his Master’s hand and kissed it.

“My treasure,” purred his Master who pulled a stool next to the cot and sat down, “My absolute treasure.”

He stroked the man’s hair until he fell asleep again, “Ah Watson, what you do to me.” 

Sherlock placed a kiss on his slave’s forehead and sat back and watched him sleep the sleep of the innocent.

**Author's Note:**

> Depression can be a bitch and rob one of what they enjoy doing.
> 
> If you are having problems coping, please talk to someone about it. I did and I am still here.
> 
> I need some feedback on this one as it is the first fanfic I have written in over a year now and I feel very rusty.
> 
> I do plan to get back to the two open stories I have soon.
> 
> Also if you are an American, vote in the November Elections, vote in the primaries, vote for town dogcatcher. All of these are important and your voice does count. Use it to express what you believe. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this


End file.
